The Senior Program
by Dodo-chan
Summary: High school fic. [ItaxSas] incest the wild and chaotic life of high school and a love that should not be, very ooc. will Itachi notice his feelings and claim Sasuke before its to late? and will Sasuke let him?
1. The Senior Program

Hey there this is my second fic. SASUKExITACHI incest, so if you don't like it leave!

I changed the ages a little and sadly I don't know when Itachi's B-day is so I'll just make one up, or someone tells me, I would really appreciate that.

Itachi: 17

Sasuke: 15

So, this is the first chappy, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even myself...

* * *

The Senior Program

Beep beep, beep beep, Beep Beep, BEEP BEEP, BEEEP BEEEP, BEE…CRASH!

Ah, the bliss of silence…sleep…

"Sasuke! Get up! It's your first day at high school! I see you managed to kill your 29 alarm clock."

Sasuke sent a bleary eyed glare at his older brother then threw a pillow at him.

"Piss of, wanna sleep…"

"Oh really?" asked Itachi. He looked down at his younger brother, frowning; Sasuke was _not_ a morning person.

"Well, then I'll have to go to desperate measures."

Without warning he pounced on the younger boy, grabbed him around the waste and hugged him. He was not disappointed.

"AAARGG! Don't touch me!"

"You know Sasuke, you sound as if I was molesting you or something."

"Let go of me!"

"Hm, let me think about that one…no."

With a grin somewhere between genuine amusement and evil enjoyment, Itachi picked his brother up and carried him out of the room.

"We can't have you being late on this most important day, can we?"

Downstairs with Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha

"They're at it again, dear."

"I can hear that, Sasuke screams like a girl."

"Don't say that, he's just a bit, well, feminine sometimes."

"They act like a married couple, I don't like it."

"I wouldn't mind if you carried me around like that once in a while, after all, _we_ are a married couple."

Back with poor( A/N Lucky!) Sasuke and happy (Ecstatic) Itachi

Sasuke squirmed in Itachi's much stronger arms. When that didn't work, he settled on glaring daggers at his smirking brother.

"You used to love it when I carried you around. You'd be the princess and I'd be the prince that came and saved you from the evil sorcerer. You were so cute back then."

"I was 6!"

"And 7 and 8 and 9 and 10 and 11. With 12, sadly you decided it was unfair it was unfair you always had to be the girl and refused to play with me. To bad, I really liked that game. You haven't gotten much heavier since then, you should eat more."

"Just because I don't stuff my face like you do, doesn't mean I'm anorexic! Go fuck yourself!"

"Sorry, but that doesn't work, not for the lack of trying though…"

Sasuke's face went blank.

"You tried to fuck yourself?"

Itachi's face went red from trying not to laugh; he didn't succeed and started laughing hysterically.

"No innocent not quite awake little brother, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Itachi stop scaring your little brother and let him down it looks…wrong." Their father said, frowning.

One of Itachi's hands was holding Sasuke's head, the other was on his ass. Sasuke had wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and his arms around his neck, so that he wouldn't fall.

"Put me down!"

"I would but your sort of clinging to me."

Sasuke quickly let go of the other and fell flat on behind.

"Ouch, that hurt, why did you drop me! Asshole!"

"Sasuke, language! Now stop whining and get to the table, you're already running late."

He sent a last glare at his brother, then got up and sat down at the big wooden table.

After breakfast the boys left for school in Itachi's ancient Ford. When Sasuke had asked why he didn't get a new one, they did have enough money, his father had said that an Uchiha would never flout his money and as long as the car still worked he saw no reason to get a new one.

"Get ready little brother, we'll have to run."

Sasuke knew that sentence all to well and groaned.

" And I thought I was rid of them."

"Oh these are a lot worse than at middle school, they'll be on you as soon as they see you, your much to cute to get past them unnoticed, and your there with me, which means double trouble."

"Bloody great. Any escape roots?"

"I think we'll take the trees, we can climb all the way to the roof from the entrance gates."

These were one of the only times the brothers ever worked together perfectly, it was a long practiced tradition, it was a lot easier to get away with help, than alone, which they both knew from experience. That was another reason why Itachi was so happy that Sasuke was finally in high school, it made things immensely easier.

"There they are, by the count of three. One, two, three go!"

They jumped out of the car and sprinted toward a long line of trees beside the path that led to the school entrance.

"There he is! ITACHI!"

"Who's that with him?"

"It's Sasuke, his little brother! He's so CUTE!"

"SASUKEEE! Come say hi!"

"I looove you both!"

The whole female population of Konoha high stampeded toward the two protégées, Sakura and Ino in the lead.

Luckily they reached the first tree in time, Itachi lifted Sasuke onto one of the lower branches then grabbed his hand and Sasuke pulled him up beside him. Together they managed to get to the school roof unharmed.

"Hey you two- judging by the fact that you just came onto the roof by Itachi's emergency escape root, I guess your first impression of high school wasn't so great Sasuke."

"Hrm."

"Don't worry, they won't get up here, Kisame and Zabuza are guarding the stairs."

"Thank god, thankz Neji, what would I do without you guys? How are you?"

"I'm fine, well as fine as you can be after 8 weeks in a house with Hanabi."

"Ehehe, good point. Anyways, we need to get down some how, classes start soon."

"I got you your schedules, I think you'll be very happy with yours Itachi."

Neji's placid face turned into a wide grin and he winked at Itachi. Itachi's face lit up with understanding and he too grinned for ear to ear.

"YAY! I LOOOVE YOU TSUNADE-SENSEI!"

"WTF! What's going on?"

"Well, you see, there's this new program for the seniors, where they get put into the freshman classes to help the teachers and learn what its like to be a teacher, at the end of the year they'll even do some teaching themselves for some first hand experience."

"Yes? What does that have to do with Itachi's weird behavior?"

"He was put into your class."

Sasuke's face went blank, not comprehending what Neji had just told him.

"Are you saying that I am in the same class as Itachi, meaning that I will see him all day, meaning that he'll be following me where ever I go, meaning that I will have no privacy what so ever?"

"If you want to see it that way, yes."

"…"

"I think he's in shock."

"That stung, is it so bad to have some classes with me? It's not as if it was all of them, I still have my own classes."

"…"

"Well, seeing that you always treat him like a little kid, and wont let anyone near him, yes, I think it's bad."

"Thankz, just what I wanted to hear."

DING! DONG!

"Shit! We're late!"

"Ah, you've returned to the living! Come on little brother, we have our first class together! See ya Neji!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him of.

"And there he goes ahead, believing Sasuke's still a little innocent kid. Poor Sasuke, he'll never find out…"

Neji sighed and followed his friends.

"Itachi! Let go of me! I'm not a little kid!"

"Never! You'll always be my little baby bro!"

"Damn you."

"What do we have now?"

"I thought you knew, you said we had first period together."

"It always changes, one week I have class with you, next week I have my own."

"…Art, double hour, G 214."

"O.K. come on, I know a shortcut."

The two came just in time to see Zabuza and Kisame round the corner, walking toward the classroom.

"Hey, wait!"

The two big scary guys turned around and nearly burst out laughing.

Who wouldn't if they saw, a tall handsome guy with a huge impish grin on his face with totally disheveled clothes and some twigs in his hair, running toward you, dragging an extremely sulky looking kid equally disheveled and equally handsome, behind him and waving frantically? Even if handsome didn't really fit to Sasuke, he was more like, extremely beautiful, but it was better not to say that out loud if you wanted to live to see the next day…so, yah…(A/N did that make any sense?)

"Your with us too?"

"Yup, so are Sasori and Deidra, Deidra's jumping around shouting for joy that he's together with Sasori, Sasori is pretending not to care even though we all know he's ecstatic with happiness really."

"Poor Deidra, I feel sorry for him sometimes, Sasori can be even colder than Sasuke."

"Hm, but so can we, can't we Zabuza."

Kisame grinned evilly.

"Zabuza maybe, but you, never. Oh, and thanks for guarding the roof, you saved us."

"Don't worry bout it, we know what the first day is like, and now you have the new batch running after Sasuke."

"I really don't understand why they keep chasing me, Sasuke I can understand, and he's beautiful but not me."

"I wont answer that."

"Neither will I."

"…"

"Itachi, I think you can let go of Sasuke's hand now."

"…Let go of me!"

(Author's, Zabuza's and Kisame's thoughts: What was that pause?)

"Oh, sorry Sasu-chan! Come on, let's go in."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

If looks could kill then Itachi would have had a very big smoldering hole in his stomach by now.

"Hey you, Name!"

Sasuke whirled around and stared at the biggest man he had ever seen.

* * *

so that was that, I just corrected this, so this isn't the time I posted it. Some things seem to have been deleated, such as what I had acctually writen down here the first time, so...review, please,I love reviews, who doesn't? 


	2. Randomness and Classes

Hey! I am soooooooooooooooooooo… happy! I got 6 reviews already! Yay! (Does weird jiggly dance) thank you, thank you, thank you! I love all my reviewers! Here are their praised names:

_Midnight-Miko66_

Jenna 

_HieiJaganshi11_

_aliases101_

_Tsuki Mizuno_

_To-think-of-a-nice-name_

I thank you all with all of my heart! I hope you like this chappy as well!

Oh damn I nearly forgot the disclaimer again: If I owned Naruto Itachi would have kidnapped Sasuke and run away with him…that sounds so romantic, running for your life, sticking a kunai in someones stomach here and there, then kissing your beloved brother, loosing control over your emotions…

* * *

The randomness of classes

Last chapter:

_Sasuke whirled around and stared at the biggest man he had ever seen._

"Ibiki-sensei, this is my little brother Sasuke."

"Did I ask you to answer for him Itachi? No? Well then don't. Now pass out these papers with your _little brother._ Now! The others to their seats! We're starting! You have all heard about the senior program. There have also been some changes in the sport and drama department as well. You will all be pared up with senior and doing survival training. Some time this year you'll also be going to the 44th training center, or Forest of Death for two weeks with your partner, so you'd better get on with them. Gai has decided to have one big play with auditions for all of his classes. He'll be telling his students more about it later. Now we are starting our first project! You're writing your name in 3-d with a background that describes your personality and hobbies! Get started!"

"Why is that guy an Art teacher? He acts more like an army general."

"And never forget that beauty comes from the inside, you have to draw with your heart! Drawing is a passion!"

"That's why."

"Is he schizophrenic?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure, but you'd better not say that to his face."

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be so good."

"What are you drawing on yours?"

"My name."

"And?"

"My hobbies."

"Which ones?"

"Soccer, music, computer games, Kendo…"

"…Aren't you going to ask what I'm drawing?"

"No."

"Oh."

Itachi looked down on his paper, a hurt look on his face."

"I can see it while your drawing. Anyways, I know all your hobbies, there the same as mine."

Itachi's face lit up and he sent a dazzling smile at his brother, that was filled with so much happiness that any lesser being than Sasuke would have melted.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you? Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Sakura! Stop annoying Sasuke-kun, can't you see that he doesn't like you!"

"Go away, Ino-pig!"

"What did you say forehead-girl?"

"Ladies, ladies! I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want you fighting over him!"

Itachi flashed them a charming smile. The two stared at him with bulging heart eyes.

"Now why don't you go sit down and draw your pretty pictures and show them to me when your finish?"

As if in trance the two turned and walked to their seats.

"I'm always surprised yeah, by how you control girls like that yeah! It's amazing yeah!"

Deidra could just shake his head.

"Nice to see you to. How was your trip to Australia with Sasori?"

"Oh, wonderful, yeah! We had so much fun, yeah, didn't we Sasori-chan!"

". . ."

"So, Sasuke-chan why don't you introduce me to your class?"

"I refuse to answer to that name."

"Ohhh! You're so mean! _Sasuke!"_

"…why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why should I introduce my class?"

"Well, I will be seeing them a lot from now on, I would at least like to know their names."

"Hn, fine. That guy who's sleeping is Shikamaru, next to him is his best friend Chouji, that over there with the dog, is Kiba, the dark sunglasses is Shino, you know Hinata, Neji's cousin, next to her, the guy who keeps screaming is…Naruto, he's an idiot."

"I think I can see what you mean, those orange clothes say everything."

"No style. Anyways, over there, that's, Gaara, he came last year from Suna. He's cool, I like him. And of course there's Haku, I'm surprised he and Zabuza haven't started making ou… never mind."

"You like Gaara? How do you like him?"

"…I'm not answering that question, you're perverted."

"Hey, I'm just making sure my cute little brother doesn't have a crush!"

"I'm 15, I can do anything I want, which includes having a crush. But actually I've never had one, you always manage to interfere."

"Good."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"I love you little brother."

"…"

Ding, Dong!

"Saved by the bell."

Kisame, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidra and Itachi filed out of the classroom, Haku and Zabuza were, busy.

"Oy, Haku, how're you doing?"

"…Hm…"

"I guess that means good."

"I also want someone to kiss!"

"Itachi, why are you, of all people complaining? You could have anyone at this school you wanted!"

"Yes but I don't love any of them, except Sasuke."

"You're not kissing me!"

"Don't worry little bro, I'll restrain myself."

"Can I have my schedule."

"No, but I'll tell you what we have today."

"Why wont you give him his schedule? And why do you have it, I remember him coming in with it."

"Because he's managed to loose every single one, since 3ed grade. And I stole it while he wasn't looking. But I guess he figured out it was me."

"Ok, we have another hour of Art, then we have English, then Sport, then History, then lunch, then Biology and last but definitely not least, Drama!"

(The author is going to skip the next art lesson because she can't think of anything.)

After Art Itachi, Sasuke and the others set of to English.

"Hey, Itachi, do you know our teacher?"

"There is only one teacher who's first four letters of his last name spell the German word for poop, _Kaka_shi. He's never been on time in his life, there's thousands of roomers why of course."

"Always late? What kind of teacher is that?"

"He's not that bad, he definitely is a good English teacher, just a little, dreamy sometimes, he can be very sharp if he wants to. No girl has ever managed to secretly read a magazine or exchange notes in his class before. And if I may say so, I think he's quite handsome."

"Go marry, him."

"Why, no, I can't do that, I want to marry you Sasu-chan!"

"Fuck off."

"Well, you started."

"We just walked past the room."

"Oh, how did you know?"

"Because I can here Naruto screaming."

"_**RAMEN RULES!"**_

"I think I just went deaf."

"You get used to it."

The two boys turned and walked back, into the classroom.

Naturally Itachi sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed, he knew it was useless to tell Itachi to sit somewhere else, and secretly he didn't want to hurt his brothers feelings, even if he would never admit that.

15 minutes later

Sasuke sat restlessly on his seat, why wasn't he coming? Itachi didn't seem disturbed, was he always that late?

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a tall man with silver hair.

"Hello, class, sorry I'm late, but this school is just so big!"

Sasuke and the other freshmen stared in shock, while the seniors just roled their eyes, or laughed at the freshmen's expressions.

"What's that supposed to mean! Your 15 minutes late!" Shouted a very agitated Naruto while pointing at Kakashi.

"Oh, dear, it's the first day and my students already hate me." He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Well, then we'd better get started straight away. And you two over there can put those away, you can read magazines in lunch, not in my class, thank you. I'm Kakashi, you may call me Kakashi-sensei.

this year will be a bit different because of the senior program, so ther'll be a lot of partner work and other, stuff. I'll skip all the rule things, if you break a rule you'll notice, belive me. We'll be starting with a book, we're reading Romeo and Juliet, when I call your name come up and get a book, that way I can also check if everyone is there. So AkamichiChouji."

* * *

Ok I know this isn't the best place to stop but my dad's breathing down my neck threatening to pull out the plug… better go,

Please review!


	3. Partners?

Hello sorry for the long wait, but I was extremely _busy_ before vacation, but now its Christmas vacation at last. Well I'm at my cousins in Bonn and can't get into the Internet, so this will be a bit late, sorry. Here goes nothing, the third chappy, sport was always a fun subject don't you think.

* * *

Last chapter:... Akamichi Chouji."

Partners?

After what seemed to Sasuke, like forever, English was finally over and he virtually ran out of the class room.This was going to be the worst school year ever, not only did he have to see Itachi every day, but his teachers were all freaks!

Life couldn't get any worse!

"Sasuke! Wait for me!"

It just did.

"Itachi, piss of, your annoying."

"If I did you wouldn't know where to go, so you're stuck with me little brother. Come on we have to get to the gym."

"Where are the others?"  
"None of them took sport this year, can you believe it!"

"Yes…"

WHAM!

"WTF! Watch where your going assho… oh, Neji, hi."

"Sorry Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, uh, fine."

"Neji, get of my brother, now." Itachi growled.

(Just to inform the readers, they both fell and are now lying on the floor, um, talking)

"Ups." Neji grinned and got up slowly, then reached down grabbed Sasuke around the waist and picked him up. Sasuke went red and tried to hide his face behind his bangs. Neji grinned, perfect. Step one complete on to Step two.

"Ok, Sasuke as an apology for running you over I'll take you to the movies on Saturday. Sasuke turned tomato red and stuttered an ok.

"I'll pick you up at seven, oh, gotta go, see ya."

Neji turned and walked away, but not before he had smiled coyly at Sasuke and winked. Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to the gym with a stony look on his face, his hands were shaking.

They hurried into the changing room and pulled on their sport clothes as fast as they could. Sasuke took his shirt off exposing a pale, well toned chest that contrasted with his dark hair and eyes. Some of the older boys sent him appreciative glances, thinking how lucky they were to be guys. A guy with two red dots on his forehead whistled. Itachi whirled around grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him out of the changing room, right into a pack of girls who were passing their changing room, in only his boxers. Itachi looked extremely pissed, the girls looked ecstatic. (They had seen ITACHI without a shirt!)

"Sasuke, be more careful!"

"Huh? With what?"

"With your body."

"What got into you?"

"…Nothing, hurry up."

Sasuke, for once obeyed his brother and quickly got ready, he had never seen Itachi this angry before, usually he just shrugged things of, he never, got physical. Sasuke did not care to be on the bad side of his brother right now, people tended to forget that Itachi was one of the strongest guys in school because of his usually peaceful nature, but Sasuke new and never forgot, he never forgot anything about his brother.

"Itachi?"

"What!"

Sasuke flinched.

"Forget it, not so important."

"I, I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to shout at you, what did you want to say?"

"Uh, I wanted to ask if you would come along on Saturday, I don't think I want to go in there with Neji alone."

Itachi's eyes widened, "Sasuke you…of course I'll come!" _Why am I so happy he asked me? Shouldn't I be happy for him, not jealous?_

"O.K CLASS! GET INTO A LINE! NOW!"

"WTF! My ears!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, she's a very good teacher, even if she's a little loud."

Sasuke sighed; Itachi was back to normal, that weird behavior was starting to freak him out a bit. Even if it meant that his brother would stick to him like glue during his…date?… with Neji and ruin everything. _Why me?_

"Good, now follow the first in line and run 10 laps around the track, no overtaking and no lagging, the first set the pace, run next to the person on your right, that'll be you're partner, got it! I'll be checking attendance, while you run. Now of with you!"

She smacked Sasuke on the back, who, was in the front, or well, he thought, back of the line. He groaned but started running without further complaint, Itachi ran next to him, as usual.

"Hey, Sasuke, should we show them what an Uchiha can do?"

An evil grin spread over Sasuke's face, "Sure."

They set of at a fast pace running in step with the other. The others behind them groaned and tried to keep up with the two, but that was rather hard, since they kept increasing their speed from a jog, to a slow run, then to a run, then to a sprint, grinning all the way.

"NOOOOOO, I wont loose to you Saaasukeee!"

Far behind them Naruto tried to catch up to the two, he nearly made it, note, nearly. Anko grabbed him by the collar and started shouting at him for disobeying her orders.

When they had finished, most of the guys were weasing and sweating, a few had even collapsed.

"Ah Itachi, this must be your brother, nice to see that he is just as fit as you, now you have someone to challenge you! That is good, the last years were a little boring for you I think."

"Oh, Sasuke kept me on my feet at home, I didn't get a free minute. He would always make sure that I did my exercises and he made me play soccer with him!"

She grinned. "I think I could like you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's a great compliment little brother, she doesn't say that a lot."

"Well the real test hasn't begun yet, lets see what you can really do. Class! Line! Now!

We'll be doing survival training this year; you'll be going to an army camp for a month and work with soldiers there, under the command of an old friend of Ibiki's, Sarutobi-sama! After that you'll be doing a survival unit in the 49 training area, also known as the forest of death. Through out this year, you will be working with a partner, you will have to work together in order to survive, you will be pulling your partner out of a hat and NO trading, your stuck with who ever you get, so your gonna have to live with it. Half the class will be pulling out of the hat, so if I call your name, take a paper."

Sasuke's POV

Nononononooot Itachi! Please! … Wait, I'd rather take Itachi than Naruto…Nononononoooot Naruto, please!

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh no. Hell, here I come.

Sasuke walked up to Anko who was holding the hat and grabbed one of the white papers out of it. He unfolded it…and sighed.

Why am I not surprised?

"Itachi, you can stop crossing your fingers now."

"Yay! I get to go on a survival trip with my cute little brother!"

"If you two work together as well as you run together, I don't think you'll have any problems. Next is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yay!…What! Chouji? NOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh yes just so you know the other sport classes are also doing this and since you're an odd number, the ones left will be paired up with people from other classes, so if you didn't get picked, come up to me and I'll assign you a partner."

Gaara stepped up to her, looking just a little apprehensive.

"Ok, you can work with Hyuuga Neji, I'll see what I can do about his schedule, so that he can have sport with us."

She turned back to her class and smiled, a mean, scary smile.

"We're starting with gymnastics, you and your partners will be aiming to learn how to do cartwheels, roles, headstands, handstands and flick flak, not that I expect any of you to be able to do any of it."

"What! That's girl's stuff! Why do we have to do that?"

"Because I say so, and why do you think its girls stuff? Do you mean that it's to easy for you?"

The look on Anko's face told Kiba, that if he said yes to that, he would die a very painful death.

"Get out the blue mats and start with the forward role, I'll be coming around to help you."

"Lets go Sasuke."

"Yeah. This is interesting, I've never done anything like this."

"Well, you know how to do a summersault, right, a role is similar, you just don't have to use so much power and you use your hands."

"That sounds hard."

"Don't worry, you'll manage. I'll help you, look, watch me."

Normal POV

Sasuke stood back and watched as Itachi performed a perfect forward role.

When he tried it, it looked more like a summersault, with your hands pointing at the ground. Itachi laughed at this, took his little brother's hands placed them on the mat and then sort of aided him through the role. Sasuke's eyes lit up when he understood what to do and went about practicing his role to perfection. Most of the other guys didn't fare so well, there were a lot of things being done, but non of them a forward role. Sasuke and Itachi proceeded to the backward role, the cartwheel and the flick flak, which Sasuke liked the most and soon asked Anko if there were any other things he could learn. Soon he was jumping around the gym doing all those thingies of which the author doesn't know the names, but you get the picture.

Itachi smiled at his brother, it had been a long time since he had seen Sasuke this happy before. Sasuke was just good at everything! And he managed to look cute at it as well! Itachi couldn't have had a better brother. But their good mood would soon turn into fear, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

Ok I'll end it here; my dad is bugging me again. Next comes Biology…wonder what's gonna happen.

Teaser: …the man liked his lips and Sasuke felt a cold hand slide down his waist, and then slip underneath his shirt, caressing his bare skin.


	4. Biology

OMG! I can't believe its been over a month! I'm so sorry! Well better get started can't wanna waste time. Oh and thankx to all of my reviewers, I can't believe I'm getting so many, I'm totally overwhelmed! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I don't deserve such great reviewers.

Disclaimer: a disclaimer is a disclaimer and a fanfiction writer is a fanfiction writer.

Last chapter: But their good mood would soon turn into fear, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

Biology

After sport the two brothers made their way back into the school building, Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy, or absolutely livid. He decided on neither.

"Itachi, what do we have now?"

"Uhm, lets see… oh no, biology. We'd better hurry, I don't want to be late, for _his_ class."

"What do you mean, _his_ class?"

"Sasuke, I want you to be very careful in biology, don't leave my side, got it. I don't want you getting touched."

"Isn't that supposed to be, don't want you getting _hurt_, not _touched_? You look like we're doomed or something, he can't be worse than the teachers we've already had."

"Sasuke, always remember one thing, things can _always_ get worse."

"Ok, now your starting to freak me out, you've been really weird all day, and I've been taking to you without shouting, too this school must be cursed."

"You see it as a curse to talk to me?"

"Yes. What's our class room?"

"W313."

"Sasuke, I meant what I said, please be careful."

"Yea, yea, don't worry, I can look after myself."

"I hope so."

But despite what he had just said, a cold shiver ran down Sasuke's sine as he entered the classroom, something was definitely wrong here, it was to quiet, no one was talking not even Naruto said anything.

"Ah, I see you have all arrived. Welcome to Biology, I am pleased to see you all, old,

(Itachi shivered and turned very pale.) and new."

Sasuke jumped as a white hand, with long elegant, spider like fingers curled around his chin and lifted his face to look into a pair of slit, yellow eyes. Those yellow eyes came nearer and nearer until their noses where nearly touching.

"Hm, you must be Uchiha Sasuke, I am _very_ happy to meet you at last."

He came even closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke shivered, those eyes looked hungry, like they were going to consume him. The man licked his lips and Sasuke felt a cold hand slide down his waist, then slip underneath his shirt, caressing his bare skin. But suddenly he was wrenched out of the yellow eyed mans grasp and fell into his rescuers chest.

"I'm sure my brother is just as happy to meet you Orochimaru-sensei." Itachi growled, glaring at his teacher, while pressing Sasuke painfully close to him.

The rest of the class stared at the scene, beauty could be a burden sometimes. If that hadn't been an attempt to molest Sasuke then they'd kiss Ibiki. Those who had been in Orochimaru's class with Itachi before, weren't surprised, it was common knowledge that Itachi was his "favorite student" Sasuke was just as good looking as his brother, Orochimaru would never be able to resist, even if he had wanted to. And the two of them together… that meant trouble, big trouble.

Orochimaru smirked, then looked at the two brothers one more time before turning around and walking to his desk. He sat down and folded his hands together in front of his face, with his elbows on the table. "I am Orochimaru, your biology teacher, some of you I already know, but most of you are new to me. But before we do anything else, I would like you all to go into W314 and get one of the Biology books."

The class hurried to obey, Sasuke anted to move with the rest of them, but that proved to be rather hard, since Itachi still hadn't let go of him. They had nearly reached the door when they heard Orochimaru's voice.

"You there, what's your name?" They froze.

"Sabakuno Gaara."

"Sabakuno, I thought so, your father was that politician, that raped his kid, that was you wasn't it."

"…" The placid mask on Gaara's face didn't waver.

"Answer me, when I ask you a question."

"I do not believe that it is any of your concern."

"Oh, yes it is, I am your homeroom teacher and it is my job, to be concerned. Your father might be gone now, but I want you to tell me if there are any problems."

"There are no problems, my siblings look after me well."

Sasuke and Itachi inched out of the room, desperately hoping, they wouldn't be noticed…

When every one had returned from the odyssey of getting the 12 pound biology books, Sasuke who was still stuck to Itachi's chest, waved at Gaara and patted the empty seat next to him. "Come here."

Gaara's face didn't even twitch, but he moved over to the empty seat and sat down. Neither of them smiled, but Sasuke and Itachi in perfect synchrony. The side of Gaara's mouth twitched, the two were a really funny sight. The rest of the class went by without incident exept that everyone paniced when they found out that Orochimaru was their homeroom teacher and the school nurse, they all prayed that they would never get hurt during school. Orochimaru dismissed them with the words: "we will be dissecting frogs next time, so don't wear anything you want to keep."

Sasuke, who had managed to free himself from Itachi's death grip was nearly out of the door when, "Sasuke, I would like a word."

Orochimaru had a horrible grin on his face, that let Sasuke's blood run cold. Apparently not only his, because the rest of the class rushed out of the room as fast as possible. A few sent him pitying looks. The seniors knew what it meant to be chosen, most of the boys that had been chosen ended up committing suicide, falling into a depression or going crazy. They wondered what category Sasuke would end up in, maybe he was lucky enough to be left unsacred like his brother a seemed to be, nobody knew how he had done it, but hey, he was a genius.

Sasuke looked around for Itachi, he didn't feel like he could look after himself right now, and suddenly he missed those strong arms around him. But Itachi was nowhere in sight, had he left him here? Had Itachi abandoned him? He was all alone with Orochimaru. Maybe he just wanted to have a talk like with Gaara, maybe he thought Itachi was molesting him or something, sometimes Sasuke felt as if that thought wasn't even so far away from the truth, but he didn't really mind, not really, even if he said so.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, it wont take long, but I couldn't help notice that you seemed a little under weight, these are things I have to look out for as school nurse. So if you would please take of your shirt, its just routine."

Sasuke was a bit uneasy, but he pulled of his shirt and turned to his teacher.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Sasuke…"

He slowly advanced on the teen, staring at his pale chest. He stretched out his hand and with trembling fingers touched it. His breath hitched and he moved closer toward Sasuke, who backed away, but tripped and would have fallen if Orochimaru hadn't caught him. Their faces were so close that Sasuke could feel the others breath on his skin. Then a cold hand slipped into his pants.

"Sir, I, I d, don't think, th, that's ppart of ththe r routine." Sasuke stuttered, he was getting really scared, what was Orochimaru going to do, how far would he go?

"Please stop! Tears welled up in his eyes, ready to fall any moment.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you were beautiful?"

"W what? Y, yes of course, Ita, Itachi sa says that all, all the time."

_Itachi where are you? Didn't you say you would protect me?_

" I see I have competition. Now, stop crying, it doesn't suit you."

He wiped away the tears that ran freely down Sasuke's cheeks now.

"It wont hurt."

"No, what are you going to do, let me go!"

"That's the spirit, now come here, lets have some fun, your brother will never make you happy."

"What do you mean?" the fear was starting to give way to anger, the guy kept speaking in riddles!

"So innocent, it will be so much fun to take that innocent look away from you, Itachi didn't have it anymore, it wasn't any fun with him, he kept getting away, but you wont will you, you're a good boy."

Without warning he leaned down and started kissing his way up Sasuke's neck.

"Get of me! Help! Itachi! Itachi! Help me, please, Itachi!"

In that moment the door crashed open. Itachi followed by a young white haired man ran into the room. Sasuke felt Orochimaru tense and whisper something that sounded like Kabu something, then he was dropped onto the floor and hit his head on the hard ground.

"Kabuto."

The white haired man, apparently called Kabuto, stared at Orochimaru with a sad look on his face.

"Sasuke, are you alright!"

Itachi ran up to his little brother and gathered him back into his arms.

Hmm, nice and warm… 

Kabuto took Oro. by the arm and gently lead him out of the room, he didn't say a word.

But Sasuke could see that his hand was shaking and Orochimaru had visibly jumped when the younger man had touched him. He shuddered, he could still feel those cold hands on him, all over him. He buried his face in his aniki's chest and clung to him.

A warm hand made soothing circles on his back. After a while he stopped shaking and something occurred to him. "Itachi, did he do this to you to?"

Itachi stiffened and didn't respond, but his reaction was answer enough for Sasuke, he hugged his brother, Itachi hadn't had someone to save him, no one to sooth him after wards, Sasuke swore to himself that he would pay more attention to Itachi's feelings in the future, but only a little.

"Who is Kabuto?"

* * *

I have to stop, I still have to study for a physics test, I soooo gonna die, I'm miserable at Physics. Life sucks. Anyways, maybe if I get many reviews they'll balance out the horror of school and I'll survive to write the next chappy. Except of course if I get the avian floo, its sorta freaky how fast its spreding, I live in Berlin, so it hasn't quite reached me yet, but its coming…I really have to stop being so negative, sorry,

please R&R! thanks!


	5. A biology teachers plight

Ok, first of all I just have to say…WOW! I have 66 reviews! 28 reviews for 1 chapter! I can't believe it! Thank you all soooooo much! I love you all, you're the best!

_Shail666, Luna, Miyako, Lune Nightingale, fafaa, _

_twisted angel of silence, Da Yeti! KAREY , VampireJazzy, _

_Hell's Sorrow, Alara Nightengale, Lady Hikari-Yami, yue, _

_Suiren ningyo no koori, ilocanoheero, you-go-on-my-cookie, _

_Midnight-Miko66, anon , NarutoBlackmail, Rivalovery, HJ11, YoungSasuke, Freedome Fighter, LETmeCRY, To-think-of-a-nice-name, Seshiru Airi, __Shinigami Goumon _

Now, isn't it nice to see your name written up here? All you have to do is update and you to will see your name in this holy space! Mwahahahahaharr!

Anyways, moving on, there was some nice constructive critizism, for which I thank, it always helps to hear from you, I will try and be more clear on who is talking (fafaa).

To **yue**: No Itachi wasn't raped, and neither will Sasuke, but there might be some more close scrapes, but Itachi will come to the rescue, don't worry.

This chapter will probably shock some of you a little, since you all cursed Orochimaru, but I, being an Oro. fan, couldn't bare him being totally bad (but this was already planed it has nothing to do with the reviews or that I decided just like that), so… well, you'll see.

Disclaimer: please visit my profile and read about my new story Journey of a Heart, and tell me what you think, It will be posted when I have 100 reviews, if you keep on like this, that wont be very long…uhoh, I'd better get started with typing, I'm sooo slow…great disclaimer isn't it?

* * *

A biology teachers plight a drama teachers might andlove at first sight?(wow, that's long, and it rimes! I'm so intelligent!)

Last chapter: „Who is Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother.

Itachi paused before answering, a sad look on his face. "…He's in my year and is the only one Orochimaru really loves, but since he's still a student…"

"He doesn't seem to have a problem with molesting us."

"You don't understand, he _loves_ Kabuto, but Kabuto doesn't love him back, at least that's what he says. Orochimaru would never hurt him, he's going totally crazy because of it. So he's letting it out in some other way."

"Well, I think he should just o fuck Kabuto, if you can't see that Kabuto loves him back then your blind! Didn't you see his face when he saw us, and how he took Orochimaru out of the room? I know love when I see it! (Yeah, except when it concerns yourself.)

"Your so great little brother, forget the rules, Tsunade doesn't care about them anyways, lets get those two together!"

"Great, and how are we gonna do that?" Sasuke asked a little scepticaly.

"Well, you know we're doing that survival training, right?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Ignoring that extremely hurtful comment, you know the senior program was created for us to learn about responsibility and all that crap. Kabuto will be helping the teachers during that time, so all we have to do is make sure Orochimaru comes along as one of the teachers, imagine all the _accidents_ that could happen!"

"What do you mean, help the teachers?"

"We all have one month assigned where we assist the teachers, I'm in June, I can't wait, I'll get to be your teacher and give you detention if you don't behave!"

"Ignoring that extremely terrifying comment, how will we get Orochimaru to come?"

"…How should I know?"

"Great."

"We'll figure out something, don't worry."

Lunch turned out to be utter torment because Sakura and the rest of the Uchiha fan club decided that lunch was the best time to learn more about their idols. Sasuke and Itachi managed to escape, thanks to Haku and Zabuza who started doing…things, on the table, causing the girls to screech in either delight, or disgust. The two Uchiha's took the opportunity and ran back up to the roof, where they finished their lunch in relative peace, note, relative.

History was ok, Iruka was nice enough, albeit somewhat boring. Drama was what Itachi and Sasuke had been waiting for though.

"Itachi, what's the drama teacher like?"

"Gai, is great! He's a really good teacher and loves his work, even if he's, well, a little weird. Don't be scared of by his character or his looks, he's just a little, eccentric."

"I do not like the way you worded that, A little eccentric?"

"You'll see."

"Where's our classroom?"

Ground floor, green building(1), small aula."

The others were already there, it seemed as if the whole gang had come. Sasori and Deidra were sitting in the audience chairs(there's a stage and loads of chairs in the aula), whispering with Neji, Haku was dangling his feet of the stage while Zabuza stood behind him looking mean. Kisame was standing at the right stage curtain watching the others with a bemused smile. Lee was talking none stop without taking a breath in between sentences, to Kankuro, who looked board and was examining his nails. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Naruto were there to, every now and then nervously looking over to Zabuza and Kisame. The big surprise was Gaara who stood in a corner, his eyes glued to Neji's face. Itachi grinned to himself, now there was something to remember!

"Itachi, Sasuke! There you are!" Lee bounded toward them, grinning wildly.

"Sasuke, just wait till you meet Gai-sensei! You'll love him!"

As I he had heard his name Gai chose that moment to come shooting in. The doors crashed open and a big, skinny man with a green body suit and an orange sash, ran into the room. When he got closer, Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "His hair…his…eyes…"

"I told you he's a bit weird."

"A bit?"

"HELLO! MY BELOVED STUDENTS!"

He stopped and stared around the room, his gaze stopping on Lee.

"LEE! YOU HAVE RETURNED! AND BROUGHT FRESH BLOOD AS WELL! SO MANY NEW FACES! AND…EVERYONE FROM LAST YEAR IS HERE TO! HOW WONDERFUL! … with this many people we will be able to perform a real play! THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

He took a running jump and leaped onto the stage, then posed and flashed them a gleaming grin and winked.

"Ok maybe a bit, plus a lot?"

"ITACHI! Who is that beauty by your side? He's the perfect girl!"

"This is Sasuke, my little brother." Itachi grinned, Sasuke was so not going to like this.

"Girl! What's that supposed to mean!"

"As you can see there are no females in this group, so some of you have to play them! And with a face and build like yours, oh I can't wait to put you int a dress! You'll be the BEAUTY QUEEN!" Gai shouted, as if that should be every males greatest goal.

"Beauty queen?" Sasuke's voice sounded rather faint.

"YES! You and Haku-chan are like pearls among these ruffians! – LEE you will protect them from all these big evil men who want to steel their innocence!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! I will protect them with my life!"

Sasuke turned to his brother, "Itachi, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Nope, you're staying, I have to endanger your innocence."

"You killed that years ago."

"WHAT!"

"I never knew you were so intimate already!"

"I should have known, the way you act wit one another, it's so obvious! Congratulations!"

Were the various reactions.

"Little brother, sometimes you are just to innocent."

"Huh?"

"Foolish, little brother."

"… They were not talking about…"

"They were."

"…" was Sasuke's reaction.

"…" was Itachi's response.

"Itachi, I'm leaving, now."

Sasuke made for the door, but Itachi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, then leaned down close to his ear. "Now, you wouldn't want to do that Sasuke, or I'll have to do very, very bad things to you…"

Sasuke froze, he could feel his brothers breath on his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, his eyes widened and he wrenched himself out of Itachi's grip. "Fuck of!"

"OH WHAT A WONDERFUL MOMENT! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS SO STRONG! My students, remember that moment! It's so deep and symbolic, like the forbidden love of an angel and a demon, seduction and pure desire! That was a perfect example this years theme! FORBIDDEN LOVE! Now to get started pair up and think up a little sketch that symbolizes some kind of forbidden love!"

( I know this is really cliché, but this is a story of clichés and people are asking for more itaxsas fluff so…yeah. These skits will be like small stories by themselves and if you like the idea, please tell me and I might write a real story to it)

20 min later

"OK! Neji, Gaara! Your go!"

The two boys had ended up together because they were the only ones left without a partner, all of us quickly grabbing a partner, and smiling sweetly, told them that it was good practice for the survival training. I love matchmaking! I got Haku and Zabuza together as well! (now I hope you don't think this is Sasuke talking…it's Itachi.) And those two will be my next victims, after Oro. and Kabuto. Anyways, I'm still not happy about Neji asking Sasuke to go out with him. My sweet, innocent little brother is mine and will stay mine! Mwhahahahahar!

During Itachi's slightly crazy thoughts Neji and Gaara ahd got up onto the stage and began their skit.

Gaara turned away and started sweeping the stage with a broom, huming to himself. That was scary to anyone who knew Gaara, Gaara did, NOT hum!

Anyways, Gaara was sweeping and humming a sad melody, he looked poor and depressed. Then Neji swept onto the stage his long hair flying behind him, and with his nose high in the air he hurried over the stage.

"The dragons castle, in the highest tower, I must save the princess!"

Mumbling things like, not looking where he was going he ran right into Gaara, sending them both toppling to the floor. At last Neji looked down at Gaara and his face froze, they were just inches apart, staring at each other, then Neji quickly jumped up and held out his hand to Gaara…

"_My apologies…"_

"_Gaara."_

"_My apologies, Gaara, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. What is a young man such as yourself doing here all alone?"_

"_I'm finishing my chores sir, my step mother sent me out to sweep the path. But, I must return your question, what is a noble man such as yourself doing in a godforsaken village like this?"_

"_Well, I was on the way to save the captured princess…"_

"_Oh, I see." Gaara's face fell, he should have known, they always did. Why should this man be any different?_

"_Well, then you shouldn't waist your time with a poor boy like me. The mountain is just, up that path, good luck."_

"_O, oh, thank you."_

_The prince walked away with a last look at the strange boy he had met._

_Gaara, looked down and continued sweeping, as soon as the man was out of sight, he turned and left._

_Why am I still hoping he'll come back? A prince like him, he probably already forgot I exist. He'll have saved the princess, carried her back to his kingdom, married and live happily ever after, without a single thought of me. I'll still be sweeping here when I'm 90, if I actually get that old, which I doubt, and will still be thinking about the only person who didn't treat me like dirt…_

_A low groan made Gaara jump and turn around, the prince was dragging himself toward him and then collapsed on the floor._

"_Oh my god!"_

_Gaara ran to the fallen prince desperately hoping he was still alive._

"_Gaara?"_

"_Y, yes?"_

"_Gaara! Gaara!"_

"_I'm right here, relax!"_

"_Gaara…I, I couldn't, coulnd't stop thinking, a, about you, I think, I think I lo…"_

"_Don't talk so much! But please just tell me one thing, your name, what's your name?"_

"_N, Neji."_

_His hand that had been reaching out to the red head droped limply to his side, his eyes closed._

"_No, no, wake up! Don't die, please, wake up!"_

_Gaara collapsed onto the princes chest crying, when he suddenly heard something, bobom, bobom, bobom…_

"_He's alive! Thank the gods, thank you!"_

_As carefully as possible Gaara pulled him into his little hut and closed the door._

_Neji was lying on something hard, his whole body ached._

"_Gaara?"_

"_Neji-sama!"_

"_Don't call me that, you saved my life, just call me Neji."_

"_yes, Neji-s…Neji."_

"_Come here."_

_Neji grabbed Gaara, pulled him down and kissed him square on the lips._

"_Gaara, I think I love you."_

"_What! But you're a prince! And I'm just a peasant!"_

"_So? I don't care, I'm a prince the future king, I will choose who I marry!"_

" _M, marry?"_

"_Oh, of course not right away, I'll wait till your ready."_

"…_You realy want to marry me? And not just as thanks for saving your life?"_

"_Yes!"_

"…_I think I love you to…"_

"AND CUT!"

* * *

Ok. How'd you like it? Would that be a good story? And please tell me what you think of my idea on my profile.

Reviews are my life, so become a hero and review!


	6. Reality or Fantasy

…I don't have an excuse…sorry, I'm a lazy bum…over 100 reviews, I'm in shock, still. I think I had better get started. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: I think the name says it all, I wouldn't write one otherwise.

* * *

Last Chapter: "AND CUT!" 

Reality or Fantasy?

"That was wonderful! So realistic! And it showed the love between rich and poor. I will definitely remember it, we could make a big production of it! Next! Sasuke and Itachi!"

The two brothers stood and headed to the stage. "Itachi, just remember one thing. I am going to kill you for this."

"Yeah, yeah, come on little brother." Itachi, having lived with Sasuke his whole life, ignored the threat, and dragged him up the stairs to the stage. Sasuke, after a bit of grumbling, but no open resistance, sat down on a table, that was standing on stage, a notebook in hand and ipod in the other. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, his stance seemed to change, his whole demeanor different. He stood at the curtain, hardly visible, he was staring at Sasuke, transfixed. "Sasuke, what are you doing to me?"

Sasuke looked up, and smiled when he saw his brother, but there was something desperate and sad about it, his eyes seemed t reflect his heart, his soul, and that, was crying. "Hello big brother…did you say something?"

"What? Oh, no, no I didn't say anything. How was your day?"

"…He found me again." Crystalline tears slid down his pale face. To Itachi, he looked like a tainted angel. Then the impact of the words hit him. "WHAT? That bastard! I'll kill him! Are you ok? Did he do anything to you!"

"He, he touched me, everywhere, and he kissed me. I, feel so dirty…"

In two strides Itachi was next to his brother, cradling him in his arms.

"Sasuke, it's alright, I'm with you. I'll make sure he never touches you again. I swear on my life!"

"M, Make it go away, the dirt! Please! Itachi!" His voice rose, nearing hysteria, then. "W, where are mom and dad?"

"Out."

"O,Oh."

"They wont be back till tomorrow evening."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, a lone tear still sliding down his cheek, and smiled. A smile that made not only Itachi's heart stop, the whole room stared at Sasuke in awe. It was so beautiful, so many emotions, despair, sadness, guilt. Hope, happiness, love. In that moment he looked so innocent and pure, if someone would have come in, they would have thought an angel must have fallen from the sky. "I love you Itachi." He whispered.

Itachi could hold back no longer, he reached out and cupped his younger brothers face, tilting it upwards, then leaned down and kissed him, softly.

For one moment time seemed to stand still, Itachi's eyes widened for a split second, then he continued the kiss, but only in a stage kiss, not a real one. But the passion did not waver, it increased. "I love you too Sasuke."

Then without warning the whole mood changed. Sasuke turned around, none of the earlier emotions to seen, his face was totally placid. Itachi just grinned.

"… so much passion. So much love. So much forbidden desire!"

"That's what we were supposed to be displaying." Sasuke pointed out sourly.

"Itachi, your brother is so talented! You have a great future ahead of you boy! Mark my words! You had me there for a moment. The power of youth is so strong in you!"

ASDGHJKKKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSXCVBNM

Sasuke watched the others play, but his mind was stuck on Itachi, the kiss had not been planed. Why had he done that? The spur of the moment? To increase the reality of the sketch? Just to annoy him? What more, he had been so into the role he hadn't even resisted, his character love Itachi, in a none to brotherly way. So when he kissed him, Sasuke had responded as his character would have. Of course it had only been a stage kiss, not a real one…at least it had been in the end…Itachi was a good kisser, real or not. _I wonder why he's never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend…that was my first kiss…and I kissed my brother! Holy fing shit! Itachi is sooo dead! _Sasuke did not seem the typ, but he treasured his virginity. _I wanted my first kiss to be something special, I wanted to kiss someone I love!…**yes, and didn't you love Itachi in that moment. Weren't you admiring those beautiful eyes**_ **_and his long soft hair, didn't his voice make you shiver? If you say no then your lying, I know that since I am you._**

Go away! Who are you anyways, my consciences? I was playing my part, no more and no less!

_**No less huh.**_

_Argh! Fuck you!_

Wouldn't you rather have Itachi fu… 

_You are so not finishing that sentace! He's my brother, and he's a jerk!_

Did you mind he was your brother before? Did it feel wrong to be held by him? 

…_He's still a jerk…_ Sasuke finished lamely.

…uke! Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke! Wake up, we have to go, the bell rang."

"Huh? What? Oh, ok."

Itachi looked at his brother, something was definitely wrong, he was staring off into space, and that was something Sasuke just didn't do.

"Come on, I'll make some pancakes with syrup."

"What? Really? Yay!…hey, wait, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You would never do that for me without a reason."

"My reason is that I love you and want you to be happy."

Sasuke pulled a face. "You can stop acting now, we're of stage."

"Is a big brother not allowed to show love for his sweet little bro?"

"Brothers are supposed to fight and never agree on anything."

"Says who?"

"That's how it always is."

"…Fine, but I'm not giving you anything."

Itachi grinned. "You never could say no to pancakes."

"…"

"My, my, my, now who do we have here. The incest couple."

"Kimimaru."

"Itachi."

Sasuke's POV

Shit. Itachi and Kimimaru have been enemies for years, they used to be best friends. But one day they had this big fight and then they just sorta hated each other, really weird if you ask me. Itachi refused to tell me about it as well, which only adds to the mystery, since usually he can't stop talking.

"Hello Sasuke. How are you? Did your brother-" "Shut up! Don't talk to my brother, ever! Understood! Or, should I throw you out of another room in only your boxers."

I really appreciate it that Itachi is defending me, but I can look after myself, he always treats me like a little kid, it makes me angry. But, I don't think this is the right time to mention that.

Kimimaru turned slightly red, but then the smirk was back. "Uuuhh, getting possessive are we. You're sick Itachi."

"As if you weren't."

"Admitting it are you."

"Piss off. I've broken your nose once, I can do it again."

Kimimaru glared at Itachi once more, "This isn't over yet." Then he turned and swept away.

"Sasuke, come on, we're leaving."

God damn it! I really hate that git. Now Itachis' angry again, the third time today. That is not good. I'll have to think of something to cheer him up, I do not feel like having a grumpy brother, that is no fun…I know! 

"Thank you for protecting me Itachi."

Normal POV

Itachi stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother. He was ding that a lot lately…then he smiled. "You're welcome, you know I will always protect you, even if it costs me my life." Sasuke smiled back.

Even if it costs me my life… 

That sentence echoed through Sasuke's mind, and suddenly he had a horrible feeling.

* * *

I'll end it here,I hope it isn't _too_ short, but I wrote this in like record time, no checking or anything, so there's probably even more mistakes than usual...sorry, but I'll try to be quicker, key word, try. i didn't know if you spell Kimimaro/u with an o or a u, so I just stuck with one of them. 

review...please.


	7. Dreams

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please don't kill me! i'm in america and had some problems uploading this, it's been finished for over a week! ...Itachi is so OOC that it's impossible for me to own Naruto…I haven't updated in months…ayayay, I'm done for.

Warnings: Yaoi, inc.

Sorta a tiny little lime in this chapter…so if youdon't want to see Itachi lusting over Sasu-chan, then you had better stop now! People were complsining about a lack of Itaxsas, so this chapter might just be leaning a little to the M rank. And I'm not very good at writing lemons etc. so please don't be angry...

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Better stop talking, and start writing huh.

_**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf(Squeel!), Porcelain Glass, LavenderShell, SasukeDragon, Bittychan, WritingOnAFullMoon, Sakura Shoizu, Shadow of Darkness 22, bladeboy, Elekta, blisbop, temarixx, Hargreave Angel, Patty, Miako, Risi-Chan, Luna-Lunak, bishifangirl, Lady Hikari-Yami, Pokky, Silent Note, Suiren Ningyo, uchihafan, To-think-of-a-nice-name, Failing Mentality, Ilocanoheero, The Glowstick Master, Kitsune Kit, beartracks, NarutoBlackmail, XxHunter The One and OnlyxX, YoungSasuke, you-go-on-my-cookie, sAyUrI-aNbU.**_

Thank you to all those people who have faithfully stuck with this story! And Thank you to all those who have only just found it and reviewed it! Plus, I didn't get any flames this chapter...enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter: Even if it costs me my life… 

That sentence echoed through Sasuke's mind, and suddenly he had a horrible feeling.

**Dreams**

"Sasuke, everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine, let's go. What do we have now?"

"You sure you're ok? We don't have anything now, unless you wanted to volunteer for Janitor assistant."

"Janitor assistant? Who would volunteer for something like that?"

"Dunno, just thought it sounded kinda cool."

"Your crazy."

Itachi grinned and followed his brother in a much better mood.

(Time leap, because I'm lazy.)

That night Itachi lay in his bed thinking. Why had he kissed Sasuke. Why had he done it? They had _Not_ decided on that, it had been like some irresistible impulse. But what kind of impulse made you want to kiss your brother?…Well I was just acting, my character wanted to…yeah, that must be it, I was so into the role that I acted like my character would have…

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Sasuke was standing in the door way, soaking wet, in only his boxers. "Sasuke, what, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I wok up like this."

Itachi got out of bed and got a towel, all the while Sasuke stared at him.

Sasuke jumped when a soft plushy towel descended onto his head and started rubbing his hair dry. Itachi ran the towel through his brothers silky hair, down his neck, over his face, his chest, abdomen…._I have such a beautiful brother, it's gonna be fun to chase away all his admirers, like I'm ever going to share him with anyone else_… What Itachi's mind might not have realized yet, his body most definitely had. His hands had worked their way down toward Sasuke's thighs, puling the rim of the boxers with them.

"I, Itachi!"

"Yes?" Itachi asked dreamily, not noticing what he was doing.

"…" Sasuke gave him an odd look, then sighed. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Their out for the night, some get together with colleagues from college or something." Itachi replied vaguely.

"Hm." Itachi's hand traveled lower, nearing Sasuke's inner thigh. He leaned down, causing their foreheads to bump together, breaking Itachi's trance. He blinked and stared at Sasuke, who stood unmoving, with an ambiguous expression. His eyes traveled down to his hands, that were…inside his brothers boxers…

"Either you drying me of there as well, even if that seems sort of hard without the towel, or you were thinking about someone I don't want to know about."

Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"What?…Oh, yeah, of course!"

_Who was I thinking about?... Sasuke._ Suddenly a wave of pleasure shot through his body, coming clearly from his… Itachi's head snapped up at Sasuke, then, very slowly trailed down Sasuke's arm to his hand that was running over the very visible bulge in his pants.

"I think **you** need a cold shower, not me." Sasuke was grinning evil. Itachi went beat red, then deathly white, and then back to red again in the span of 5 seconds. "Are mom and dad out all night?"

"Y, yes!" Itachi was panting. Sasuke continued to stroke his brother.

"Need some help there?" Sasuke leaned closer and breathed in Itachi's ear, then he ran his tongue along it, making Itachi moan loudly and pull Sasuke closer grinding their erections together. "Oh god, Sasuke!" Sasuke bent down, hands sliding down his brothers boxers. Something warm engulfed Itachi. "O, Oh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Itachi woke up with a start. That came from Sasuke's room! Wait, but Sasuke was in here…Pause...oh god no…please tell me I didn't dream that! I must be more into that character than I thought, now I'm already having wet dreams about my brother!…Sasuke! Itachi jumped out of bed and ran into his brothers room, the floor squelched under his feet, it was wet... wait, wet?

"WTF!" Sasuke's room seemed to have turned into a big puddle. The whole carpet was soggy! And there was a hole in the wall, with a pipe sticking out, right ontop of Sasuke's bed. His brother was standing in front of it as if he had jumped out of it very quickly, he had an extremely indignant look on his face and water was dripping of his nose. All in all he looked pretty ho…funny. Trying not to laugh, Itachi held a hand in front of his face. "What happened?"

"What happened? It's obvious what happened! You're even stupider than I thought! The pipe broke! My favorite P.J is ruined!"

Itachi looked at his brother, he was wearing a black long sleeved top and trousers. _That's the one I gave him for X-mas…_

Sasuke fiddled a little under his brothers stare. "What?"

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. _Maybe he wasn't staring at me, he could just have been lost in thought, yeah that must be it…Wait, I'm standing in my room, sopping wet, in nothing but my boxers, and am contemplating why my brother could be staring at me. Not a good thought, a very bad thought! Nonoonooonoo, why should it be a bad thought, he's my brother, not a rabid fan girl…shit, I'm doing it again! Just. Don't. Think!_

"Come on, I'll get you dry." Itachi got a towel and rubbed his brother down, making sure not to day dream…he blushed just thinking about it, this is just to much like my dream…_don't think about it!_

"Um, Itachi, where are mom and dad? How could they have slept through my scream."

"Out. To some former college get together."

Sasuke skowled. _Oh, yeh, typical, not like I have to know where they are, Itachi knows! Not me, they don't have to bother telling me!_

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, feeling his body tense. "They left a note on the table, you didn't see it."

"Oh... Well I guess I'll have to bunk with you. The sofa's uncomfortable and the guest rooms are being painted and smell like shit."

"…" N_ot good_.

Sasuke walked out of his room and opened the door to Itachi's. He hadn't been in here for a long time, he made a point of avoiding it as much as possible. His brothers room was very impersonal, there was a bed, a bookshelf and a desk, a cabinet full of awards. No posters, no pictures. Except for one. Curious, Sasuke picked up the photograph. It was one of him and Itachi. He was ridding piggy back, both him and Itachi grinning widely, he was making the peace sign over his brothers shoulder. _I remember this. It was my 9th birthday, I made Itachi promise to stay with me all day._ Sasuke smiled, that had been one of the best birthdays ever. He jumped when suddenly the picture was taken out of his hand and placed back on the night stand.

"That was a nice day, wasn't it."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"It's late, we should go to sleep."

"Can I borrow a PJ? My clothes are all wet."

"Sure." Itachi went to the closet and pulled out a long red T-shirt and a pair of boxers handing them to Sasuke. "I hope they fit. You don't mind wearing my underwear do you."

"Yes, I mind, but I don't have much choice do I."

Itachi turned around again and got out an extra futon.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

" Of course your not. I am."

"What? No you're not!"

"Where else should I sleep?"

In the bed!"

"And where will you sleep then, foolish little brother?"

"In the bed, stupid." Sasuke replied. "Since when have you refused an opportunity to sleep in the same bed as me?"

Itachi opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking very much like a fish, that had sounded just, too, wrong, not that it wasn't true... Sasuke sniggered. Suddenly Itachi pounced, throwing him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Hey! What are you do…Ahahahahaa….stop that….Hahahahaa!" Sasuke started wriggling, trying to get away from Itachi, who had started tickling him mercilessly. "Ah, Ita... hahaha ...tachi, hahahah, stop!"

"Beg me."

"Pl, please!"

"Hm, what do I get for it?"

"Wh, what do you want?"

"Let's see...I know, since I can't think of anything now, you'll have to do what ever I tell you for the next week, or I'll tell everyone you have a CD from Robbie Williams."

"What! No, you can't do that!"

"Swear."

He started tickling Sasuke again, grinning evilly.

"Fine, fine, do, don't , ahahaha, stop! I, I swear!"

"Good." Itachi ran his hand up and down Sasuke's stomach once, making him shiver, then he let go. Sasuke sat up, still breathing heavily and got up, then started to undress.

"Sasuke, are you starting a porn show or something? Giving your beloved brother a private show?"

"WTF! Can't I even get changed without you thinking about that person I remind you of?"

"Huh, you remind me of someone?"

"Well. Duh, why else would you get so pervy around me?"

"..." Itachi blinked, Sasuke didn't remind him of anyone, Sasuke was Sasuke. _I get all pervy? Really? And I don't even realize? I'll have to ask Haku._ Itachi watched as Sasuke changed, the dream forgotten. He really was beautiful, and there was a kind of innocence there he was desperately trying to hide. Itachi shook his head, to tiered to think. He got back into bed and couldn't help but grin when Sasuke joined him. He fell asleep with his brothers soft breathing in his ear.

Dream

_Sasuke lay awake in bed listening to the rain pattering on the roof, every time thunder lit up the room he sobbed and hid under the covers. Aniki. I'm scared. Very slowly, clutching his blanket, chibi Sasuke got out of bed and snuck over to his brothers room. "Nii-san?"_

_Itachi looked up to see Sasuke standing in the door, crying. "I'm scared, nii-san, can I stay with you?"_

_Itachi smiled. "Of course, come here." He patted the bed. Sasuke's face lit up and he ran to his brother, blanket abandoned at the door. He jumped into his big brothers waiting arms. Aniki is so warm. Always protects me. "Aniki, will you always stay with me?"_

"_...Yes, I'll be with you forever, no one will ever hurt you."_

_Sasuke smiled radiantly. And hugged Itachi. "I love you nii-san."_

"_I love you to Sasuke." Itachi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his brothers lips. Sasuke giggled. Then surprising Itachi, lifted his head and kissed him back. _

"_When I'm big I'll marry you! Then we'll always stay together! Do you want to marry me?"_

_Itachi laughed. "Yes, I want to marry you. Do you like it when I do this?" He kissed Sasuke again._

"_Yes, it's nice, it makes butterflies in my stomach, and my whole body tingles!"_

"_Good, because, if we marry, we can do it all the time, and more."_

"_More? Can we do it now?"_

"_No, we're not married yet."_

"_Oh, well then I want to grow up really quickly!"_

"_Good night Sasuke."_

"_Good night Aniki."_

End dream

In their sleep Sasuke and Itachi smiled, they had dreamt the same thing. Itachi wrapped his arms around his brothers waist and Sasuke sighed contentedly. Until the next day may come, and with it all the problems of a teenaged life.

* * *

Now no one can complain about the lack of itaxsas fluff! Hehehe, I must admit that I like some of Robbie Williams songs, it's my sin...sin, sin, sin that;s where we've been... 

Please R&R! Your reviews are my inspiration!


	8. It Begins

_**!!!READ THIS!!!! **_Ok, vampire stories are very popular for this pairing and I was wandering if I should make this a _**VAMPIRE FIC.**_ too. It would stay high school and stuff, just have an extra twist in it, I have it all planed out, but I don't want to do it if my readers are dead set against it and wont read my story any more if I do this, so please **let me know what you think!!**

I wont send this to the volunteer betas (I havent forgotten u) becasue it took me so long to post this already, but you'll be getting the next chappy. If u volunteered and don't get the 9th chapter it's because I'll only send it to two people, it'll alternate though, if you decided you don't want to beta jsut tell me. Thanks!!!

On to the story!!

* * *

Sasuke woke to a warm fuzzy feeling of someone holding him. _'Haven't felt like this since I slept with Itachi…uhg, that sounded so wrong…'_

He tried to get up but the arms around him didn't budge. Turning to look at his emprisoner Sasuke, screemed. "Uaahrggg!!"

Itachi jolted up, releasing Sasuke who promptly lost his balance and fell of the bed with a thump. Itachi blinked, so did Sasuke. Then he remembered. _'Oh yeah, a pipe broke…' _Itachi grinned evilly _'…and I'm his slave for a week…'_

"Good morning Sasuke."

"…"

"I'm choosing your clothes today…while you make breakfast."

"WHAT!?? So I can't stop you from making me wear some crazy outfit?! No way!!"

"I didn't know you were someone who goes back on his word, I'm disappointed…"

Sasuke grimaced, that was a foul trick… "Fine." With that he turned on his heal and stomped down the stairs. Itachi watched his ass until it was out of sight. _'Gotta find something really tight…'_

And so Itachi made his way to Sasuke's impending doom: the closet. When he past the shower his eyes began to twinkle…

In the mean time, Sasuke had gotten out some pans and was making pancakes, grumbling moodily all the while. _'I can't believe this is happening!! I'll never survive the week!_

_...and what about my date with Neji?'_

"Sasuke, Get up here!" Sasuke scowled, Itachi's voice sound all to cheery. He stuck the pancakes into the oven to stay warm, and trudged upstairs. Itachi was waiting, the moment Sasuke entered his room, the door was flung shut and locked. Then he found himself being thrown onto the bed, a body looming above him. "Your not getting away!!!"

"…Um, that's obvious Itachi…"

"…Oh, well, anyways, your wearing this!" Before sasuke could so much as blink, some black fabric was pulled over his head. Itachi's hand were just wandering to his boxers when… "ITACHI!! SASUKE!! Where are you?"

They both froze, realizing the position they were in…itachi, sitting on a half naked Sasuke, about to pull down his boxers…they jumped apart with amazing speed. Itachi scrambled of the bed and ran out of the room, Sasuke could have sworn his face looked red. Then he to scrambled of the bed, grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey mum! Sasuke's still getting changed."

Mrs. Uchiha walked into the room and smiled when she saw her son. But the look on his face didn't bode well. "Um, we have a little problem. A pipe broke in Sasuke's room, it's totally flooded, I've put some towels on the floor, but I think we're gonna have to rip; out the whole floor."

Mrs. Uchiha groaned. "Oh dear, your fathers already gone to work, I'll call him. Leave it be for now."

"Alright. How was the dinner yesterday?"

"Wonderful, your father managed to get that funding for new equipment. He's determined to get that horrible murderer, and they all know he's the best." Mrs. Uchiha smiled ironically. "Our family really is in a tangle isn't it?" Itachi gulped. "Oh, by the way…Sasuke has a date…with Neji…" His mother sank onto the chair. "Your father is not going to like this…anything else you'd like to tell me, while your at it?"

"Um, Sasuke has Orochimaru as a teacher?"

"Ok, ok, stop, just, get me some of those pancakes dear…"

"Sure thing mom."

"Hey mom." Mrs. Uchiha jumped and turned around, to see Sasuke standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a black tank top with silver writing on it, no one had ever managed to decipher it's meaning, and a pair of very tight black jeans with cuts on the sides all the way up to the belt, that stopped the pants from falling of Sasuke's hips, it was already dangerously low…all in all, he looked totally gorgeous, Mrs. Uchiha stared, Itachi stared. "Oh, I have so beautiful children!...Sasuke are you ok, Itachi said a pipe broke…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I slept with Itachi."

'…_Damit! I said it again! Best pretend nothings wrong…'_

"You did…oh,oh, yes, yes of course you did! Do you want some pancakes?"

Sasuke scowled at Itachi. "Yes."

Itachi grinned…_ 'I am so taking him shopping…'_

**ABABABAABABAABABABABABABABAAB**

After their usual sprint to the school entrance, Sasuke and Itachi parted ways. They didn't' have class together, well not really at least. The classes were sort of combined. Their English literature classes weren't held together, but they met every two weeks to share what they'd done, so the class mainly consisted of creative writing and poetry. Sasuke smiled, he liked poetry. One of his best kept secrets. Yes Uchiha Sasuke liked writing mushy, dark, romantic poetry, it came right behind his pockey addiction and _the dream_, the dream, he had pushed into the last corner of his mind to make sure it never saw the light of day again…

Another good thing about the class was that neither Naruto or Sakura were in it. The big surprise was Gaara. '_Guess I'm not the only one with secrets. He can't be that bad.'_ With that thought he made his way over to the red headed teen. "That spot still free?"

Gaara looked up from the book he'd been reading and stared at Sasuke, his eyes widned a little, then: "Yes."

"Cool." Sasuke sat down. "What you reading?" Gaara held up the cover. Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Wraethu!! OMG!! I love that book! Storm Constantines' one of my favorite authors!" Now it was Gaara's turn to drop his jaw. "Really?"

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"Swift and Seel just met for the first time…"

And so a new friendship was born.

The two chatted animatedly until the teacher came in, 15 min. late, seeing that it was Kakashi. Till then, the two had created quite the uproar, without noticing of course. Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara were chatting, talking, a lot!! Armageddon must be coming!!!! (Those were the thoughts running through peoples heads when they saw the two.) But back to our two pretties.

"Uhg, that guy is haunting me!" Sasuke groaned. Gaara smiled tentatively. "Me, too then, we are in the same classes after all."

Sasuke stared at Gaara's schedule. "Damn, I wish Itachi would let me have mine…but I guess if you say so…cool!"

They then had to quickly turn to the front of the room where Kakashi ha started reading of names. "Listed carefully, you'll be paired with the person after you on the list…Sabaku no Gaara, strange name kido, you have my sympathy…(says who you scarecrow!!)…Uchiha Sasuke…oh, I had your brother in this class too. He sucked. No poetic sense what so ever, I hope your better…the only poem he wrote that was any good was for…" Kakashi stopped and stared at Sasuke as if he'd was seeing him for the first time… "Never mind, the best rhyme he could come up with was the cat sat on the hat."

"…" Sasuke stared at Kakashi. _'Itachi, bad at, at poetry?! I don't believe this!!'_

"The cat sat on the hat? Isn't it mat? Sasuke your brother…isn't he suppose to be like, a progidy?"

Sasuke could only nod.

"Well anyways, pair up, I really don't agree with writing poetry in teams, but this school thinks we don't encourage teamwork enough…hrmph." Sasuke and Gaara grinned at each other.

"So, this year we'll be studlying different styles of poetry: Shakespeare, Gothic, Romantic and Modern. For each there will be one major project. You all must write at least 15 poems to hand in at the end of the year. I'll be checking your progress every month by letting everyone read one of their poems…" He glared around the room. "No exceptions will be made." The class gulped. "The other half of this year will be centered on creative writing, you will be writing several short stories in various styles and topics, you are all expected to keep a journal and write one large work, with at least 50 pages to hand in at the end of the year. I don't expect to get any stories with only 50 pages, is that clear?" Kakashi smiled sweetly. " You will have an hour a week in class to work on your various assignments , you can give them to me at any time for feedback. As you knoe every two weeks the seniors will be visiting us and sharing their work, and you yours. There are about half as many of them as there are of you, so one will be assigned to each pair…I can't think of anything else to say now, so write something, it has to rhyme, have at least 10 lines, equally divided work…and please, no rhymes with cats and hats." Sasuke grinned. "Itachi is so going down!"

Why do you assume he will be in our group?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"…um, well, he's always paired with me…I don't know…"

"You love your brother a lot don't you." It was not a question.

"What!!? I, I…love?...no…No, I don't!!" Sasuke nearly screeched, before he remembered to lower his voice. Gaara stared at him hard for a moment, then let it go.

"What should we write about?"

"Hm, not sure…time?"

"Time? That's an interesting subject."

"The hands of time thine enemy be…"

"The mists of time, thine jailor decree…"

"The clock moves on, for ever after…"

"With it goes, fading laughter…"

"Only when the Red Moon rises, may time stop…"

Gaara froze. "Where did that come from? Red Moon? What's that?"

"…I don't know…it just seemed right…"

"A legend says that vampires are born on a red moon." Gaara had a far away look in his eyes.

"Really, I didn't know…but I guess that just proves my point right? A vampires time is stopped, I mean they do live forever…"

"Yeah, your right." For some reason Gaara looked trouble.

**BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC**

RING!! RING!!

" Woot! Woot! Lunch yeah!"

"We get the point Deidara, shut up."

"Sorry Sasori-dono, but I…Mpfmhmmhh…"

He didn't get any further, Sasori had decided to forcefully shut his hyperactive boyfriend up…

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang around with a bunch of gays, I mean, do I have a single hetero friend?" Itachi sighed dramatically. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders hugging him from behind. "Oh, don't be sad Itachi, we'll find you a nice, black haired, eyed boy, who only scowls and is obsessed with beating you…oh and did I mention he's totally drop dead gorgeous?" Itachi blinked. "Haku, what are you talkinga about? And let go of me, I don't want to be slaughtered by Zabuza for touching you."

In that moment Zabuza slammed open his classroom door, more specifically the one Itachi and co. had been standing in front of, waiting for him.

"Talk of the devil and he shall appear…" Itachi grinned.

"Zabi!!" Haku released Itachi from his death grip and pounce his boyfriend instead.

"What is this, a fag meeting?" Itachi whirled around to see Kimimaru leaning against the wall, smirking.

"I can't believe how low you have fallen Itachi, hanging around with this scum."

Itachi growled. "Watch your mouth Kimimaru, or else…"

"Or what, now your not only gonna lie to me and betray me, but beet me up as well? I can't believe I thought you were my best friend once." Kimimaru hissed. Itachi paled.

"You fucking asshole! How dare you! I'm gonna…Sasuke what are you doing here?" Zabuza stopped in mid lunge. Everyone whirled around (Deidra and Sasori stopped making out when Kimimaru appeared, Haku is still clinging to Zabuza, who was getting ready to punch Kimimaru into next week) to see Sasuke standing behind Kimimaru staring at the scene, in shock. "Sasuke, how nice to see you, I've been wanting to talk to you…I like your clothes by the way." Kimimaru walked up to the younger Uchiha and put an arm around his shoulder. " You see, as you know, your brother and I used to be really good friends, until he betrayed me and started hanging around with these fags. I think he's turned into one of them, I really don't want the same thing to happen to you…"

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not gay, now leave me alone."

"Really? I heard you have a date with that Hyuuga guy…Sasuke, I understand, it's hard to stay normal with a person like Itachi as a brother. I'm not going to force you to anything, but if you ever have a problem, I'll be there for you, ok." Kimimaru looked at Sasuke seriously, then turned around to look at Itachi one last time, then left.

An uncomfortable silence commenced, Sasuke shifted agitatedly. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm gonna listen to him, you guys might annoy me to no end, but your still my friends, ok!" Sasuke glared at them all and turned to leave. "Sasuke!" Itachi ran and grabbed him from behind and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on, lets eat lunch. I've decided I'm going shopping with you, to find the perfect outfit for your date."

"ITACHI!! Let me down!!" Sasuke uselessly hit at Itachi's back, scowling. "…and stop touching my ass…" For some reason that didn't quite come out as angry as it was supposed to…Sasuke gave up and hung limply…bad idea… "You tell me not to touch your ass but your allowed to touch mine?" Itachi grinned broadly. Sasuke groaned.

"They look awfully similar to a couple don't' they…yeah." Deidara stated watching the two bicker. "Hehehehee…to much like one, don't you think?" Haku rubbed his hands together an evil smile playing along his lips. "Uhoh." Said Zabuza.

"Itachi has a knack of totally destroying uncomfortable situations…"

"Yeah, but I don't think he did it unknowingly yeah, that must have hurt…I hate Kimimaru yeah!" Deidara hid his face in Sasori's jacket. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, you heard Sasuke, we're his friends, and if HE says it like that, it must mean something…" Sasori patted Deidara's head, everyone sweatdroped…scary!!

"He's right, Sasuke isn't one to show his feelings like that, but he did, sometimes I think he isn't half as naïve as he seems." Zabuza stated thoughtfully. "Lets follow them, I'm hungry." Haku whined. The others nodded, their evil plot was developing nicely. They all grinned, this year was going to be fun.

* * *

Dundundunduuuuhh!!

Please reaview!!!


End file.
